deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paleomario66/My Verse Ratings
This is inspired by Metal Mario875. ''Mario Bros. 'Summary' Note: Most of this info is from Metal Mario875, except for the last few sentences. The Mario series is a highly popular franchise that constitutes some of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario and, in many games, his brother Luigi, who have to beat Bowser, the main antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach, whom Mario saves. One of the oldest as well. Technically the series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where he has to beat an ape known as Donkey Kong, who, in present day, became Cranky Kong. As time went by, they became some of the world's most well-known video game characters since 1985 after the release of "Super Mario Bros." on the NES. Its first game was Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo, since then it's come a long way and Mario himself is Nintendo's mascot. It has basic plots often revolving around Mario rescuing Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser and saving the Mushroom Kingdom, and occasionally the universe. And that's just the basic plot. There's a lot of diversity between the games with the series spawning multiple genres such as racing, partying, and role-playing games. It's one of the most popular Nintendo franchises and video game franchises in general. The canon is a bit confusing, but producer Shigeru Miyamoto had cleared it up in an interview, revealing the series to have no canon at all. Therefore, the franchise is one of few that sources can be picked and chosen to the author's liking. For example, some people exclude certain games, like the SMG series, to make certain VS matches fair. Also, most people exclude the Paper Mario series, because they think it is separate, which is not the case, while some exclude it for fairness sake. 'Power of this Verse' The Mario-verse is highly underestimated due to its cartoonish appearance and inconsistency. 'Character Profiles' '''The Good Guys' Anti-Heroes The Bad Guys Weapon Profiles ''Sonic the Hedgehog 'Summary' The 'Sonic the Hedgehog series''' is a franchise of video games released by Sega starring their mascot character, Sonic the Hedgehog. The series began in 1991 with the release of Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. An 8-bit version of the game was also released for the Master System and Game Gear formats. Sonic was responsible for turning Sega into a leading video game company early in the 16-bit era, and his first game soon replaced Altered Beast as the default pack-in game for the Genesis in North America and Europe. The early games usually had a simple plot, with Sonic trying to rescue the forest critters and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds from the evil scientist Dr. Eggman. Recently, the games have had more of a complex plot, with a lot of villains. There are a lot of spin-offs of the video game series, including the Archie Comics, Cartoons, and more. Like the Mario series, a lot of games have different themes, such as racing and partying. 'Power of this Verse' Like the Marioverse, the Sonicverse is highly underestimated due to its cartoonish appearance, and family-friendly theme. In actuality, the top tiers of this verse are extremely powerful, just not as powerful as the Archie Sonic-verse. At the low-end, including the base forms of most of the Sonic Characters. They sit around City level to Small Island level at minimum. Some enemies are much lower, but the majority of the low tiers are in that range One character, Dark Gaia, sits at Large Planet level. Most of the mid-tiers, such as Classic Super Sonic and Eggman with the Final Egg Blaster, are Multi-Solar System level, the latter able to wipe out a huge cluster of stars. The high ends are at Universe level+ or at the minimum of Multi-Universe level, mainly the characters in the Super or Hyper forms, as well as the Time Eater, who could casually destroy a whole universe. The Hyper forms, coming from the Super Emeralds, which are Chaos Emeralds enhanced by the Master Emerald, are twice as powerful as the Super forms. There is one character which represents the God Tier, Solaris. He is stated to be able to consume all existing timelines, and there appears to be quite a few, implying that he is Multi-Universe level. The biggest problem with Solaris is that his weak spot can allow him to be beaten by weaker beings. In other terms, he is essentially a glass canon. 'Character Profiles' God Tiers Top Tiers 'Archie Sonic Profiles' Weapon Profiles ''Dragon Ball 'Summary' The ''Dragon Ball series is a franchise mostly consisting of manga and anime. It revolves around a boy named Son Goku and how he grows up to become the protector of Earth, along with his allies, as well as his sons, Gohan and Goten. The canon is highly debated. In Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the manga is the original canon, yet some people say the anime is not part of the main canon. Although the filler is non-canon, there's no reason to say that the rest of it isn't canon. Dragon Ball Z Kai is also heavily debated over whether it is canon or not. There are a lot of video games based off of the series, but those are likely a separate canon. Dragon Ball GT is stated to be a side story to the original Dragon Ball Z, and has several contradictions with Dragon Ball Super. The movies are stated to be a separate canon, with the exception of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F. 'Power of this Verse' The Dragon Ball-verse is extremely powerful. In it's early days, it had Wall to Island level characters. At the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, it reached Moon level via Piccolo easily destroying a moon, with Nappa being Small Planet level and Vegeta being Small Planet level. Frieza and other characters brought the series up to Star level, with Androids 16, 17, and 18 being Large Star level, as well as Cell. Super Perfect Cell and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan reached the power to destroy a Solar System, which is confirmed by multiple guidebooks. In the Buu Saga, a lot of characters reached significantly higher levels, with Kid Buu being able to gradually obliterate a galaxy in Dragon Ball Z Kai. In Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F, and Dragon Ball Super, they reached even higher levels. In the beginning, the characters are generally in the Hypersonic range. In the Saiyan Saga, plenty of the Z-Fighters reached Sub-Relativistic. By the Frieza saga, they were able to reach FTL speeds. In the newest media, a lot of the characters made it into the MFTL+ range, usually billions to trillions of times FTL. In Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection of F, and Dragon Ball Super, Goku, Beerus, and Vegeta reached a level where they could easily destroy a universe. Beerus was already leagues above Goku and Vegeta. In the Universe 6 Saga, Goku fought Hit, who could create an entire parallel world with Time Skip, placing Goku at Universe level+. In the Future Trunks Saga, Fusion Zamasu and Vegito far surpassed the Universe-busting Goku and Vegeta (probably Beerus too), making them Multi-Universe level. Also, Goku and Vegeta went through several power boosts allowing them to fight Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black, who had previously been leauges above them. Fusion Zamasu threatened multiple timelines in his Soul Form, and only Zen'o could stop him. Speaking of Zen'o, he is surpassed by nobody in the multiverse, which originally was 18 universes. 'Character Profiles' God Tiers Top Tiers High Tiers Mid-High Tiers Movies Only Category:Blog posts Category:Paleomario66 Character Profiles